The Legend of Auslly
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: Austin & Ally are playing The Legend Of Zelda : Ocarina Of Time, but Austin sucks at it. But what if a waking up Ally comes and gives him a hand ? ONE SHOT Come On and Review :D


**THE LEGEND OF AUSLLY**

All was calm and peaceful in this city near the sea called Miami. Ally Dawson, the famous songwriter, just woke up, because of some complaining and insulting coming from the living-room. She was so happy to be at home and not working ! She decided to get up and to go in the living-room where she finds HIM ! Her Austin Moon, her STAR of herself and no one else, he was laying in the sofa.

"Holy sh*t! Unbelievable !"  
"Hun ?"

He turned towards her, embarrassed

"Oh honey, did I wake you ?"  
"No, not at all ! Don't worry !" You barely did she thought,  
"Soooo, what are you doing ?"  
"I'm playing that game and I keep on losing!"  
"Hey but that's Zelda !"  
"Whaaaaat ? You know that game ?"  
"Of course I do ! I always played this one with..."  
"Trish ?" **(A/N : Trish died in a car accident two years ago...)**  
"Yes..."  
"I'm so sorry babe.."

He puts the controller down and went to her to kiss her on the forehead and to hug her,

"It's going to be 2 years since she died..."

He was now stroking her hair,

"I know, Alls I know..."  
"WHAAAAT?"

She bursts into laughing,

"Huh ? I don't understand anymore...?"  
"You're only there ? Inside the Deku Tree? We didn't have a Wii usually, didn't we ?"  
"Well it's Dez who gave it to me because he has bought the Wii U, lucky him ! And he said that I should try that game and he also said there are a game called... Wii Fit »

He said that sentence with a smirk

"Oh that's cool ! You perv ! If you want to check me out while I'm doing gym, you should give him back !  
"Oh Alls, don't take it badly, I was joking ! Well... I wanted to ask you something !  
"Yeah ?"  
"Tu peux m'aider ?"

She bursts, once again, into laughing in front of his pout

"Haha, if all of your fans knew that ! Austin gets help from his girlfriend at a video game !"  
"Ally..."  
"Yeah ?"  
"I'm begging you !"  
"Stop it Austin ! I can't breathe anymore !"  
"OK I got it !"

He went to their room, upset

"What a touchy man, Come On Ally you can do it !"

Few minutes later, he showed up

"Oh there you are ! I finished the Deku Tree ! Your turn now !"  
"But dear I'm a complete sh*t at that game !"  
"Not for so long ! Come on and sit !"

He sat next to her and she gave him the controller,

"Well get out of the forest, Oh there is Saria ! Aww she's giving him the ocarina, soo sweet ! Do you know what to do know ?"  
"I have to see the Princess Zelda ?"  
"Well done babe!"

She greeted him with a kiss on the lips

"If I got a kiss on every good answer I give, that's so f*cking cool!"  
"Language ! Come on focus on the game !"

Some hours later or a lot of hours later,

"Alls, babe, I have something else in mind at the moment, I'm so tired of playing..."  
"Wait a sec, we almost finished"

He sighed and began to kiss her in the neck,

"Please, babe"  
"Wait, Austin !"

He sighed again and went to their room

"If you want to cuddle I'm in our room !"

She smiled because she had the Wii for herself since...  
"It's meeeee"  
"Dez what are you doing here ?"  
"Well... I lost my keys I don't know where... So I came here ! Oh that's Zelda ! "  
"Yup"  
"Can I play ?"  
"No ! I'm only playing now, Austin played the whole day !"  
"What ? Are you kidding me ?"  
"Huh ?"  
"Don't you take the controller from me everytime I did something wrong ?"  
"Eh, I'm surprised by your behaviour Ally"  
"Shut up Dez !"  
"Come On Babe let him play ! We have something to do, don't we ?"  
"You perv !"  
"Proud of it, eh !"

They went to their bed, and he began to lift his lover's nightie

"Sex addict !"  
"Zelda addict ! Or Link addict if you prefer !"  
"Well he's patient !"  
"That's a video game, Alls!"  
"And also sexy !"  
"Eh ! What about me ?  
"You just said that's a video game ! You know you'll always be the sexiest man on earth !"  
"Yeah"

They bursted into laughter and hide under the cover. Only swords sounds were heard because the other sounds were censured for young audience !

* * *

**What do you think ? Give your opinions please :)**


End file.
